Puedo Verte
by Hagen Anfallen Sixx
Summary: Thomas solo tiene como herramienta una pantalla para observar desde lejos, sin poder oír, sin poder oler, simplemente así se ha enamorado del chico asiático que corre en el laberinto. Mismo chico que comparte sus noches despues de correr con el rubio Newt. [SLASH] Thomas x Minho / Minho x Newt (CONTINUADA BAJO PETICIÓN Y HASTA QUE EL PUEBLO PIDA)
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, este es mi primer trabajo en la categoría, espero que sea bien recibido y que pronto la categoría en español pueda crecer mucho más. Espero no meter mucho la pata, esto ha sido una historia ficticia que por tiempo, sitios, estructuras y lugares dudo que pasara, ustedes imaginen que si_

**_Hagen fuera~_**

* * *

No tenía ni idea de que hora era, no sabía cuántas horas llevaba sentado frente a esa pantalla, no sabía aún que estaba buscando, pero sabía que tenía que seguir ahí, tenía que saber si hacía algo diferente, tenía que seguirlo viendo porque en cuanto Minho Kang volviera al área se encontraría con Newton… y eso no era bueno para él, de hecho ese era el momento en él que solía levantarse del asiento y comenzar a andar en círculos mascandose las uñas y mirando la pantalla casi con miedo.

A veces se preguntaba que era lo que encontraba tan maravilloso en el tal Minho Kang, no lo comprendía tampoco pero sabía de memoria el expediente del chico coreano y podía decir con orgullo que sabía más de él que nadie en el planeta. Minho Kang era la razón de casi todas sus dudas sobre el proyecto, de todas sus dudas sobre si aquel experimento valía la pena en verdad. Sobre todo desde que tiempo atrás los viera reducirse en número solo a la mitad, habían enviado un grupo inicial al área y de ellos ya no quedaba más que la mitad, internamente agradecía que Minho fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder mantenerse con vida pero comprendía que la razón de ese deseo estaba muy lejos de su deseo por la vida… no.

Era que el chico coreano al que tanto le gustaba espiar se había enamorado o algo así, Thomas aún podía sentir los pedazos de su corazón destrozado frotándose los unos con los otros cuando veía la forma en la que Minho sonreía de lado sin ninguna pretensión para Newt y le tendía el brazo para estrujarlo. Se le había roto el corazón un par de meses atrás cuando después de ir por la cena al regresar para revisar cómo estaba el coreano lo encontró acomodado en una bolsa de dormir con el rubio sobre su pecho, muy aferrado y demasiado cerca.

Después estaba el hecho de que cada día, cuando Minho regresaba del laberinto, Newt siempre lo estaba esperando de pie frente a la puerta, siempre era así, entonces Minho corría hasta él y le tomaba de la mano, el otro lo abrazaba y se daban un suave beso antes de emprender camino dentro. Thomas había descubierto que aquellos dos juntos eran muy amorosos, que Minho solia ser demasiado protector con Newt y que cualquiera que pretendiera hacerle daño iba a salir reñido y puede que algo golpeado.

Newt se había vuelto frágil desde que se había caído de aquella pared y su pierna no había quedado bien, en aquellos días Alby lo había reñido después de que la multitud le contara lo que había pasado, cuando Minho volvió del laberinto y se enteró fue directo a ver a Newt, su cara estaba roja de furia y Thomas juraba que le iba a gritar hasta quedarse afónico... Pero eso no ocurrió así, Minho fue allá y le tomó la mano al otro, le miró la pierna y miró la cara compungida de Newt que parecía temerle a lo que fuera a decir, quizás porque en ese entonces ya lo quería

"No intentes irte de nuevo sin mi, un día lo resolveremos y ambos saldremos de aquí juntos, te cargare de ser necesario así que sana pronto, shank idiota"

Thomas no sabía que había dicho Minho pero vio las lágrimas de Newt y la forma en que se le lanzaba al cuello buscando un abrazo, Newt amaba ser abrazado por Minho desde entonces. Thomas suponía que era un consuelo a su situación, que lo hacía sentirse amado y que siendo Minho como era también se sentiría protegido; a veces Thomas deseaba tanto ese sentimiento y envidiaba tanto a Newt.

Más de una vez había logrado que le permitieran ver como era de noche, claro que a los investigadores no parecía ser molesto dejarle el trabajo a alguien más mientras iban por un café. En esas noches Thomas había podido ver que al inició las camas de Minho y Newt estaban juntas pero cerca de los demás y conforme su relación había comenzado a avanzar se habían unido sus camas y se habían alejado lentamente de las camas de los otros, también había notado que se besaban y se acariciaban también y tiempo después cuando volvió a ver los encontró muy agitados, Minho sobre Newt.

"Supongo que no se puede evitar, jefe Thomas, son sus hormonas y ellos son adolescentes sin mujeres cerca" había dicho un investigador al encontrarlo mirando la pantalla incrédulo

" cuanto tiempo tienen haciendo...eso?" preguntó Tomás y el investigador revisó sus notas

" quizás un par de semanas, son bastante activos diría yo, hasta ahora casi cada noche" dijo sonriendo aquel sujeto

Tomás ahora miraba fijamente la pantalla donde Minho corría por el laberinto, era un chico ágil y sabía bien como volver, pronto debería emprender el camino de vuelta y esa era la parte que más detestaba Tomás porque corría al doble y el escarabajo no podía seguirlo sin ser ruidoso así que no lo seguían.

_\- ¿de nuevo espiando al asiático, Tom? - _preguntó de pronto la voz de alguien a sus espaldas que lo hizo salir de su concentración en ver la carrera de Minho por el laberinto, Teresa había entrado y él ni siquiera lo había notado

_\- ¿el asiatico? - _preguntó otra voz, Aris también estaba ahí según parecía

_\- no lo espio, vigilo - _trató de defenderse mientras seguía mirando y Aris se acercaba por detrás para mirar

_\- oh, he visto a ese tipo también, es popular entre los investigadores el evento en que tuvo una pelea y dejó noqueado al otro tipo solo con un puñetazo… ¿lo has oído, Teresa? su nombre es Minho según sé…. creen que él podría ser uno de los candidatos finales, por cierto… - _dijo Aris mientras veía la pantalla

Aris no era consciente pero con solo esas palabras logró hacer que un agujero negro se abriera bajo los pies de Thomas y comenzára a ser succionado de manera lenta, seguía sin entender porque las cosas eran así, él deseaba como pocas cosas había deseado nunca que Minho Kang pudiera sobrevivir a todas las fases y salir bien de todo aquello… pero si era uno de los candidatos finales tendría que morir y eso no estaba en sus planes, si antes había tenido dudas ahora las tenía aún más…. ¿iba a soportar ver morir al chico del que se había enamorado?.

Bueno, era que había que admitirlo, se estaba enamorando del asiático de verdad, ni siquiera lo conocía, no sabía como sería el sonido de su voz o si en verdad aquel sería tan fuerte y alto en persona como se veía desde su lugar frente a la cámara, pero estaba seguro de que cuando lo enviaran allá entonces podría tener la oportunidad de comprobar todas sus teorías y de descubrir si le agradaba o no tanto… de descubrir si podría ser tan vil como para arrancarselo de los brazos a Newt y tener lo que más ansiaba por una vez.

_\- ¿Thomas? -_ preguntaba la voz de Teresa, parecía que la chica lo había estado llamando y él no le había prestado atención

_\- ¿que decías, perdona? -_ preguntó de manera elegante, tratando de no irritar a la muchacha

_\- Solo digo que deberíamos irnos ya, bien sabes que no deberías pasar tanto tiempo mirando una pantalla, necesitamos entrenar -_ dijo Teresa y Aris se alejó rumbo a la puerta con expresión seria.

_\- Rachel me debe estar esperando también, los veré luego...y Thomas... Es una gran elección, Minho parece el tipo de chico que se aseguraría de que estés bien, es fuerte y no tan feo, de hecho me gustaría conocerlo también -_ Aris sonrió de lado y salió de la habitación

_\- ¿que les sucede a ustedes? Cuando vayamos allá no recordarás nada sobre el chico, no sabrás si quiera que te gusta tanto, no sabrás que lo espiabas cada que tenias unos minutos libres... Tom quizás ya no te guste, y eso seria lo mejor, el tipo parece tener pareja ahí dentro -_ dijo Teresa

Thomas no dijo nada, simplemente cambió la imagen de la pantalla a otro escarabajo y se levantó para ir con Teresa, a veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder comunicarse mentalmente con Minho como con Teresa hacia, si pudiera hacerlo le diría tantas y tantas cosas... Pero no podía y por eso debía esperar a llegar allá, al laberinto, y tratar de hacer que aquel asiático tan rudo lo quisiera a él y solo a él.

_\- no tienes que preocuparte, Teresa...sé que Minho va a quererme, sé que estaremos juntos y que vamos a sobrevivir -_ dijo Thomas sonriendo de lado sabiendo que la chica no entendía su confianza pero mientras andaba por el pasillo pensó por primera vez que CRUEL no era bueno.

* * *

REVS?


	2. Chapter 2

.

_Lo continué porque me lo pidieron, por ahora no es mucho pero lo será después, espero sus comentarios para saber si debo seguir, será una serie de one-shots así que en cualquier momento puedo parar._

**Gracias.**

* * *

.

El otro había vuelto antes y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, era raro ya que Minho solía ser un sujeto bastante responsable con sus mapas, esta vez había conseguido correr su mapa en la mitad del tiempo, pero en ningún momento había soltado la hoja y el lápiz, había hecho el mapa mientras corría con rayas mediocres y bastante torpes que probablemente solo Minho mismo podría entender y que después tendría que hacer de nuevo. Thomas sabía que algo estaba pasando, aún cuando no entendía bien que.

Minho acabó por regresar al área y siguió corriendo con prisa hasta la cabaña de los mapas. Thomas tuvo que cambiar de escarabajo y hacer que uno se moviera para poder saber cuál era la causa de la monumental carrera.

Thomas se llevó la mano al cabello, no podía entenderlo, estaba molesto, deseaba que alguien le explicara que estaba cambiando pero dudaba de que alguien ahí o en alguna parte del cuartel tuviera una respuesta, tenía curiosidad de nuevo, esta vez por saber porque su adorable chico coreano estaba haciendo cambios en la rutina.

\- _entonces… ¿qué pasa, Minho?_ \- preguntó mirando al chico en el laberinto

La tarde casi estaba en su punto más alto cuando lo vio volver al claro y correr sin el más mínimo de los descansos hasta la sala de mapas, lo vio entrar desde fuera, dentro era difícil espiar pero no era imposible, tecleó algunas cosas en la computadora y uno de los insectos bajo desde el árbol donde había estado grabando hasta el techo de la cabaña en donde había un espacio suficientemente amplio entre dos de las ramas del techo para permitirle fisgonear.

Thomas por unos minutos deseó con todas sus fuerzas no ser tan curioso, se maldijo un poco por ser idiota y no darse cuenta de que tenía que ser algo bastante importante para Minho y mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y deseó desaparecer, era demasiado dolorosa la sensación de vacío, de sentir que estaba solo y que nada tenía sentido ahí, apretó los puños con fuerza para después teclear al insecto que podía apartarse, no quería ver lo que continuaba, sabía perfecto lo que continuaba, después de ver a Minho quitandole la ropa a Newt casi con desesperación lo entendió. Seguramente todo esto era por su aniversario de 3 meses juntos...

Tenían ya 3 meses juntos…

Mientras tanto Thomas seguía aferrado a su pantalla tratando de hacerse creer que sin importar nada cuando él apareciera en el área las cosas irían mejor, estaba muy seguro de que pronto sería su turno, había visto al chico que iría antes que él, un muchacho regordete para quien sabía había planes más grandes de lo que el niño podría cargar en sus hombros. Despues del niño iría él.

Se levantó de la silla con los puños apretados y emprendió camino hasta su habitación, la muy artificial luz del pasillo casi lo deja ciego pero no se tomó la molestia de maldecir como hacía usualmente, esta vez sentía que si se movía en algo parecido a lo normal su cuerpo estallaría y todo quedaría cubierto de vísceras. Estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza y en cuanto pudo rozar con su puño la pared para no perder el rumbo también apretó los ojos, aceleró el paso tanto como pudo y se dió prisa en llegar hasta su habitación sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso y también sintiendo como en su diafragma se acumulaba una masa que se sentía peligrosamente como un grito de rabia que en cualquier momento desgarraría su garganta e inundaría la habitación. Se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama y gritó, gritó con rabia, pateó el colchón y manoteó hasta sentir sus músculos calientes por el esfuerzo y despues de eso solo siguió llorando y gritando a todo pulmón. Pasó así quizás 10 minutos antes de parar. Bien sabía que no podía seguir haciendo un drama de eso pues Minho no lo conocía, no sabía que existía, no estaba en su plano y por lo tanto no podía quererlo, Minho quería a Newt quizás solo porque el rubio se había atrevido a quererlo primero...el muy bastardo.

Thomas se levantó de su cama y avanzó hasta la única mesa en la habitación, una mesa que contenía algunos cuantos papeles en total revoltura, pero sobre todo eso lo único elegantemente puesto era un fólder de cartón con grandes letras escritas en marcador permanente "MINHO KANG", lo tomó y lo levantó, bajo ese estaba otro diciendo en primer plano "JOSEPH P. NOTT" el verdadero nombre de Newt era ese y Thomas solo tenía una copia por necedad, fuera como fuera ignoró el documento y abrió el folder entre sus manos, sonrió casi en el mismo momento al ver las fotos de quien Minho había sido en su vida antes de acabar como un habitante del área.

Minho era su adoración casi por completo, la causa de que de pronto sintiera muchas dudas, pero aún así quisiera continuar, sabía que continuar era la única manera en que acabaría conociendo a Minho y las cosas podrían salir bien, cualquier otro método quizás su vida terminaría a manos de quien amaba o de cualquier otro habitante del área, no lo querrían por haber trabajado con quienes los habían encerrado y aún cuando en alguna parte del cerebro de Thomas había una voz gritando que quizás el método de C.R.U.E.L. era el correcto, al ver las fotos de Minho no había ningún argumento válido.

Antes de ser un sujeto más de experimentación Minho había sido un estudiante coreano con excelentes notas, hijo único, un prodigio, alguien de quien sus padres estaban muy orgullosos, sabía tocar el violín con maestría y tomaba lecciones de piano, además era excelente en artes marciales y practicaba atletismo para el equipo en el colegio al que iba… sus padres solo lo tenían a él y se esforzaban en darle lo mejor, por eso lo habían dejado marchar cuando habían sabido que su hijo era inmune y ellos no… simplemente no deseaban dejar que su tesoro más valioso los viera perder la razón.

Thomas miró entre sus manos una por una las fotografías en las que podía ver con claridad el bonito rostro del sujeto que quería tanto siendo mucho menor a lo que era ahora y viviendo en un mundo que parecía feliz, feliz como lo era en sus recuerdos la sensación del amor de madre que pronto iba a perder también. Al final de las fotos bonitas la foto final que le habían tomado a un Minho inconsciente cuando lo habían enviado al área….aún en ese momento con los ojos semicerrados seguramente por el efecto de alguna droga Thomas vio belleza al mismo tiempo que sentía dolor, dolor por haber hecho de ese chico sano y feliz el sujeto rudo que corría en el laberinto y golpeaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse en su camino, el sujeto rudo que vivía solo porque amaba al que en algún punto había sido un corredor a su lado.

Thomas suspiró mirando la foto de Minho dentro del folder, todas eran fotocopias de las brillantes originales que no le permitían tener, pero aún así las atesoraba bastante.

-_ bueno Minho… ya veremos si expandiendo tus horizontes a alguien que te quiere más… cambias de opinión_ \- susurró aún inseguro

Durante ya varios meses le había estado dando vueltas a la idea en su cabeza, la gran pregunta era si sería capaz de arrebatarle a Newt al chico que amaba porque de eso estaba completamente seguro, Newt amaba a Minho y eso era cierto como que el sol sale cada mañana, la frase que lo había hecho dudar era "no es inmune" en su expediente, no estaba seguro de a dónde conllevarían las pruebas, él no tenía el rango suficiente como para saber algo de los posibles escenarios, de hecho solo era un prisionero más aún cuando no estaba dentro del laberinto. Pero sabía que si las cosas se ponían mal no dudarían en hacerlos entrar en contacto directo con el virus e incluso exponerlos a infectados más allá del punto de no retorno… Newt podría acabar convertido en uno de esos Cranks y entonces… había sentido un poco de pena por él, se había puesto en sus zapatos por una vez y había sentido el dolor de perder a quien amaba aún cuando solo fuera de forma hipotética, si él fuera Newt y de pronto un extraño llegara a quitarle el amor de su pareja… lo mataría, sin dudas lo acuchillaría hasta sacarle las tripas… si se lo quitaban ya no quedarían motivos para seguir, para vivir… afectaría los resultados, afectaría a Minho, quizás lo haría ser... aún más un candidato. Quizás causaría la muerte de Newt.

Sabía bien que no podría vivir con una muerte en su conciencia. 

* * *

REVS?


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hey! volví ahora que terminé el reto, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo o one-shot o como prefieran, ya saben que quiero saber de ustedes ya que es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, cuando veo que mi idea tiene apoyo suelo escribir más a prisa sobre eso.

**Hagen fuera~**

* * *

**III**

Se había despedido en la puerta de la pequeña sala, Teresa estaba ahí también, Aris no, él estaba con Rachel, sabía bien lo que iba a pasar ahora, sabía que era el momento en el que le operarían y pondrían algunas cosas más en su cerebro, entre ellas una cosa que anularía cualquier recuerdo completo de su vida anterior, todo lo que iba a quedarle seria su percepción del mundo.

Avanzo hasta el cuartito del fondo donde le pidieron quitarse su ropa para reemplazarla por una bata esterilizada, estando ahí se sentó en la banquilla apretando con fuerza sus rodillas, tenía miedo, era el mismo miedo que la noche anterior no lo había dejado pegar los ojos, estaba aterrado ante el hecho de olvidarse de sus padres y de las personas que amaba, entre ellas también de Minho.

Sabía que yendo allá podría por vez primera estar frente al chico coreano y que al fin tendría la tan ansiada oportunidad de estar con él, pero ahora temía que estando allá y por olvidarlo todo, simplemente no encontrara a Minho tan especial, o aún peor, que Minho no lo encontrara especial a él.

Suspiró levantándose ya con la bata puesta, subió a la mesa de operaciones y esperó a que el médico le pusiera la mascarilla "cuenta regresiva del 10 al 0, Thomas…" pidió el médico y él suspiró antes de empezar a contar.

_Quiéreme, Minho...por favor._

Fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido, lo siguiente que supo (y no era que ahora supiera mucho) es que estaba subiendo en un elevador con rejas a los lados, que estaba subiendo y subiendo y que aquello no parecía tener fin, sin embargo tenía una sensación doble de angustia, la primera de ellas por estar ahí (donde quiera que fuera) siendo prisionero o algo peor, y la segunda de ellas porque tenía el presentimiento de que se había olvidado de algo muy importante, de algo que lo llenaba, ese algo ahora le había dejado un agujero en el pecho que lentamente se fue llenando con desesperación.

Misma desesperación que no hizo más que explotar apenas la caja se detuvo y se abrió dejándolo ver a un montón de chicos con apariencia sucia y poco amable…

.

Después de dos días ahí le seguía causando mucho problema adaptarse, estaba probando con las actividades de aquel lugar al que llamaban claro sus habitantes, había conocido a un chico llamado Chuck y a otros varios, entre ellos uno llamado Newt que solía quedarse mirando las puertas del laberinto con cara de idiota con cierta frecuencia, Thomas le había preguntado por qué lo hacía pero más allá de la risa de Alby no había obtenido ninguna respuesta.

Seguía experimentando la sensación de haber conocido ese sitio antes, de haber estado ya ahí, incluso de pronto tenía la sensación de que ya conocía a Chuck y a Newt, de que los había visto antes un montón de veces, sin embargo lo que no paraba ni cambiaba desde el día en que había llegado era esa sensación alojada de forma permanente en su pecho, la idea de que había perdido algo muy valioso no salía de su cabeza, se sentía raro. Aún cuando últimamente nada era precisamente normal.

.

Pasaron otros dos días antes de que lo viera por vez primera, no lo entendía, lo había visto ahí y de pronto sus nervios se habían alterado, su corazón había comenzado a latir al 100 y comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, se había acercado solo por eso y por la sensación que lo acompañaba, una extraña sensación de familiaridad, una sensación de haber recuperado algo. Tardó un buen tiempo en darse cuenta pero a partir del día en que había visto a Minho no había vuelto a sentir que en su pecho había un abismo… la sola presencia del otro lo llenaba.

Pero ese mismo día se dio cuenta de lo mucho que también lo hería, por alguna razón no conseguía alejar la mirada del chico asiático, por un momento pensó que quizás sería porque lo idolatraba de alguna forma y quería ser corredor, pero después se dio cuenta que no, sencillamente estaba vigilándolo, acosándolo con la mirada, quería saber que hacía Minho en cada paso que daba y eso lo perturbó… ver a Minho llegar al comedor y sentarse al lado de Newt no le pareció mal, parecía que todos los encargados se sentaban en aquella mesa, quizás a discutir sobre sus tareas… entonces fue que lo vio: Minho besó a Newt con suavidad y el rubio se recargó en su hombro mientras escuchaban una de las sangrientas historias que Winston solía inventarse y que los mantenían al borde del asiento. Entonces supo lo muy hiriente que podía ser Minho.

Entonces supo lo que Newt pensaba mientras miraba a las puertas del laberinto, Newt rogaba para que su novio regresara con bien cada día, para que esa noche lo viera llegar, para no perderlo. Thomas se sintió triste de ver aquello, triste aún cuando no entendía la razón.

-_Minho es un tipo muy interesante_ \- dijo de pronto Chuck al ver como miraba al otro sujeto

\- _¿tú crees?_ \- preguntó Thomas tratando de desviar atención, de pronto sintiéndose menos cómodo con todo aquello

-_claro que lo creo, es uno de los que más tiempo tienen aquí, además es corredor… el jefe_ \- dijo Chuck con emoción - _antes solía correr con Newt ¿sabes? eso es lo que los otros dicen, además Minho es el más fuerte o algo así… él y Alby son los únicos que han podido derrotar a Gally ¿entiendes? me dijeron que una vez Alby y Minho pelearon… y que Minho le dio una paliza…_ \- dijo más el chico

Entonces fue que pasó, un dolor penetrante de cabeza hizo que Thomas cerrara los ojos y cuando lo hizo la imagen de Minho golpeando a Gally pasó como un flash por su cerebro… no había visto nunca un combate así y eso lo hizo abrir los ojos completamente aturdido, no entendía que había sido eso… ¿era un recuerdo?.

-_él sale con Newt ¿no?_ \- preguntó tratando de que Chuck no notara ese evento, aún no estaba muy seguro de confiarle al chico que había estado teniendo recuerdos.

-_uhmn… aquí no se puede decir que "salen" no hay a donde "salir" pero si, son pareja… es normal ¿sabes? varios tienen pareja_ \- dijo Chuck un poco incomodo, quizás mucho

\- _¿y que con eso?_ \- preguntó Thomas, curioso como siempre

-_bueno, es raro… pero lo apruebo en su caso, Minho una vez casi mata a un tipo que intentó hacer daño a Newt… lo mandó con los docs casi dos semanas_ \- dijo Chuck

Thomas pensó un poco en aquella imagen que había tenido, si parecía Minho golpeando a alguien y la furia en el rostro del asiático era puramente genuina… quizás era el evento que Chuck mencionaba… como fuera no entendía esos recuerdos ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando ahora?

Como fuera ese no era el mayor de sus problemas, Minho había dicho que allá afuera, en el laberinto había visto a uno de esos monstruos, los penitentes, completamente muerto… se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en la reacción que habría tenido Minho al ver a la criatura ahí, inmóvil y bien muerta en el laberinto… seguramente el coreano había corrido un tramo antes de notar que no lo seguía.

Llegó la noche y con ello avanzó hasta su cama, cerca de ahí no se encontraba Minho, pero tampoco Newt o Alby, esperó un poco hasta que Chuck se quedara dormido, el chiquillo tenía el sueño pesado y seguramente los otros "larchos" también, él solo quería ver y comprobar algo que de alguna manera sabía, de una manera que no podía explicar sabía exactamente dónde buscar y sin ningún temor avanzó en medio de la noche hasta encontrase con aquellos dos cuerpos que dormían en una hamaca de grandes proporciones bajo la cual había un colchón de mantas. Minho sujetaba a Newt contra su pecho y el rubio dormía tranquilamente, Thomas pudo ver la respiración acompasada del chico al dormir y no pudo evitar apretar los puños con una furia casi celosa que no creía haber conocido antes.

Entonces lo miró, Minho no dormía, solo había tenido los ojos cerrados, ahora lo miraba fijamente esperando que hiciera algo, que dijera algo, que pasara algo, Minho miró a Newt y luego a Thomas, no dijo nada, solo apoyó su mentón en la cabeza rubia y le hizo una seña para que se largara.

Thomas se había quedado de piedra al saberse descubierto así que esa señal fue interpretada como una forma de huir de la situación tan bochornosa en que había sido encontrado, era horrible.

.

A la mañana siguiente vio a Minho despedirse de Newt en la puerta del laberinto, aparentemente el asiático iría con Alby a ver al penitente, pronto miró a ambos dejar a Newt parado a la puerta y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo que probablemente estaba haciendo el rubio al no ser capaz de más: elevar una plegaria para que ambos regresaran con bien del terrible laberinto.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Pasó un buen tiempo ¿no es verdad? espero que tuvieran una muy buena navidad y que el año que viene en una hora sea mejor que el anterior. GRACIAS a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y lecturas, me alegra demasiado que mi trabajo les guste. Bueno, sin más...

**Hagen fuera~~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**IV**

Pronto dio la tarde y no había ningún tipo de señal, Thomas no tenía muchos días ahí pero tenía los días suficientes para saber a qué hora se cerraban las grandes puertas del laberinto y eso no demoraría mucho tiempo más. El ver a Newt de pie frente a la puerta en la que esa mañana había despedido a los otros dos muchachos no lo hacía sentir más tranquilo. Pronto Newt no fue el único parado ahí así que se acercó y se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta dónde estaba Newt.

-_es tarde_ \- decía el rubio mientras se tronaba los dedos de la mano derecha

-_llegarán_ \- dijo como un apoyo, pero también como un deseo, no había otra cosa que quisiera más en esos momentos que verlos aparecer de pronto.

Pasaron ahí, de pie frente a la gran puerta del laberinto lo que bien pudo ser el momento más angustiante de su vida hasta ese momento. Al final el sonido de las puertas los hizo caer en cuenta de que probablemente no llegarían, se estaban cerrando. Thomas escuchó como Newt apretaba los dientes con fuerza, vio sus puños apretados con fuerza y supo que probablemente estaba pensando en el horror que le esperaba a su pareja si no llegaba, él por su parte prefirió no pensar en eso y siguió con la mirada fija en el camino. Entonces lo vio…

Para él Minho lucía como un chico fuerte y responsable, valiente por demás, Chuck le había dicho anoche que era muy fuerte y ahora lo comprobaba con toda seguridad, ahí delante iba Minho prácticamente arrastrando el cuerpo de Alby que laxo se dejaba arrastrar. Podía ver el esfuerzo y el cansancio, podía ver que Minho llevaba haciendo eso probablemente más allá de medio día.

No tuvo ni que pensarlo, aún cuando sintió la mano de Newt rozarle la playera se precipitó al interior del laberinto sin importarle violar la regla número uno del claro, sin si quiera pensar en que se estaría arriesgando a pasar una noche afuera con los penitentes.

.

Usar su cerebro y cada musculo de su cuerpo para lograr colgar a Alby de la enredadera lo distrajo por un buen rato de ese sentimiento de pérdida que de nuevo estaba naciendo en su pecho, odiaba no saber dónde estaba Minho, tenerlo lejos de su campo de visión en un peligro tan grande como era estar en el laberinto de noche solo lograba hacer que se sintiera extraño…

.

Miró al penitente caer y Minho se detuvo a su lado mirando el vacío con cara de preocupación, al final ambos se desparramaron por ahí en uno de los pasillos, jadeando, tremendamente cansados.

-_falta poco para el amanecer...creo que podemos decir que lo logramos_ \- dijo Thomas tratando de romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado

-_nadie se va a creer esto allá… yo solo quiero volver y apretar fuerte a Newt, tomar un baño y mandar todo al carajo_ \- dijo Minho mirando el cielo

-_Newt estará muy contento de saber que volviste_ \- dijo entonces Thomas

Minho no contuvo su sonrisa, suave y gentil, una sonrisa que solo parecía dedicarle a Newt, Thomas no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente, parecía que en verdad Minho estaba contento al lado de Newt y le constaba también que Newt era feliz con él.

-_bueno, garlopo miertero… ¿vas a decirme que fisgoneabas anoche?_ \- preguntó de pronto Minho y Thomas sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho una vez más, no estaba listo para una pregunta como esa hecha tan directamente… con Minho todo parecía directo.

-_¿ahora, Minho? ¿En serio?_ \- fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir

-_ahora, claro... no veo que estés muy ocupado…_ \- dijo Minho mientras se levantaba

Thomas lo siguió, debían volver por Alby.

\- _no fisgoneaba, solo quería saber dónde dormían ustedes… ¿como iba a saber que dormían juntos?_ \- preguntó Thomas

\- _bien, supongamos que te creo_ \- dijo Minho arqueando una ceja -_ ¿vas a decirme que la cara de loco shank no me debía sorprender? por un momento creí que me ibas a golpear o algo…_ \- dijo Minho mientras andaban, el pobre debía estar muerto de cansancio porque caminaba demasiado lento

-_¿para qué golpearte, tonto?_ \- preguntó Thomas sin comprender, quizás el otro no entendía que lo apreciaba demasiado a pesar de que ni él mismo entendía las razones de ese rarisimo cariño

-_no serías ni el último ni el primer nuevito que quiere retarme por Newt…_ \- dijo Minho

-_ ¿que? ¡No! Newt es solo mi amigo…_ \- dijo Thomas deteniéndose, quizás demasiado impactado por el hecho de que Minho estaba malinterpretando las cosas de manera monumental, lo que menos quería es que se hiciera ideas en su cabeza que estorbaran todavía un poco más a su relación con el asiático que en su opinión ya era bastante precaria, como si al decir una sola cosa mal todo aquello se fuera directo al demonio.

-_y yo que voy a saber… no paso mucho tiempo en el claro ¿ves?_ \- dijo Minho sin detenerse -_ pero por tu bien espero que no intentes nada - _dijo despues y desde su posición Thomas solo alcanzó a ver como los puños del chico se apretaban ¿en verdad estaba dispuesto a pelear por Newt...? eso tenía que ser amor.

.

Ver a Minho y a Newt besarse y abrazarse contentos de estar el uno con el otro le pareció ácido quemándole el estómago, vio las lagrimas de Newt a pesar de que Minho lo había refugiado en su pecho apenas lo vio, seguramente el rubio no la había pasado nada bien en toda la noche pero esas lágrimas lo hicieron pensar claro: no podía intentar quitarle a Minho porque lo amaba y si Minho estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara a aquel que intentara quitarle a Newt quizás Newt le sacara un ojo mientras dormía o algo peor.

Los docs se llevaron a Alby casi arrancándolo de sus brazos, él sabía que debía tomar un buen tratamiento, que debía tomar el suero y que despues de eso ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo sujeto que había conocido pero a pesar de todo mientras veía como se lo llevaban sintió la palmada casi cariñosa en su hombro por parte de Minho que llevaba de la cintura a Newt, el rubio le dedico solo un asentimiento pero la pareja tenía una misma mirada cómplice, quizás ya tenían un plan sin siquiera haberlo hablado; cuando Gally apareció ahi despotricando contra él y casi al momento Minho salió en su defensa le quedó muy claro sobre que era el plan: había violado la primera norma del claro y eso era algo que aparentemente Gally no iba a dejar pasar así como si nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de algún tiempo les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, una chica adivinó un poco ya de lo que va a pasar pero espero que para la mayoría sea sorpresivo. Pronto estaré participando en un reto nuevamente, eso me emociona, amo los retos como deberían saber... igual si ustedes tienen un reto de TMR para mi será muy agradecido. Gracias a todos los lectores, sobre todo a los que comentan...eso es hermoso :3

**Hagen fuera~**

* * *

**V**

Estaba en un ollo en la tierra… literalmente hablando, desde fuera esas condenadas celdas en dónde se le había condenado a pasar lo que ya le parecía una eternidad no parecían tan malas como lo eran desde dentro, ahí adentro la humedad era sofocante en el calor y podía jurar que esa misma humedad le helaría hasta los huesos más tarde cuando el sol se fuera. Se estaba entumiendo además el trasero, el suelo era demasiado frío como para poder permanecer sentado así que se levantaba de tanto en tanto, andaba un poco y luego volvía a caer sentado.

Chuck había ido a verle unas cuantas veces ya, parecía que el chico tenía tareas pero también quería saber cómo estaba su amigo, eso era un gesto que para Thomas parecía invaluable ahora. Uno más para la lista de buenos gestos… aún recordaba la voz de Minho en su cabeza "yo digo que lo hagamos corredor" ese era un honor que no esperaba pero cuando agregó "es más, debería ser líder" sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, se vio tentado a gritar a todo pulmón un dramático "¡nooooo!" pero aparentemente nadie en la sala se había tomado tan en serio las palabras de Minho, después de todo el asiático había contado con que no iban a quitarle su puesto, su antigüedad podía más que las locuras que había estado haciendo con un novato en el laberinto de noche.

Thomas volvió a la realidad, a concentrarse en el mundo… se preguntaba como estaría Alby… sabía poco pero sabía que pasar por la transformación dada gracias al suero no era precisamente un sueño. Se preguntaba si Alby también lo vería como había dicho Gally.

\- _parece que estás usando bien tu tiempo_ \- dijo de pronto una alegre voz y Thomas levantó la cabeza casi de inmediato

_\- ¡Ah! no, realmente es demasiado tiempo para las cosas que tengo que pensar, estoy comenzando a perder la cabeza_ \- dijo Thomas sonriendo al ver que era Newt

\- _si, es una de las desventajas que encontramos a esos agujeros, falta entretenimiento…_ \- dijo con humor y se sentó junto a la reja

\- _pareces de muy buen humor_ \- comentó Thomas tratando de hacer plática, había descubierto que eso le hacía pasar el tiempo con más velocidad

\- _claro que lo estoy, también lo estarías si hubieras recuperado a alguien a quien creías muerto_ \- dijo el rubio que partió algo con su cuchillo para después deslizar por entre la reja media manzana para Thomas

\- _lo dices por Minho_ \- afirmó el castaño tomando la manzana y después dando una buena mordida

\- _y también por ti, claro… no creas que no te echaría de menos Tommy - dijo con una sonrisa el otro - es solo que… Minho es mi cable a tierra, es fuerte por ambos, se encarga de hacer que esté a salvo, me hizo una promesa ¿sabes?_ \- dijo Newt al tiempo en que deslizaba su mano por su pierna mala

_\- ¿que te prometió?_ \- preguntó Thomas con curiosidad a pesar de sentir que hablar del tema le estaba haciendo un montón de agujeros en el corazón, era... doloroso de muchas formas

\- _prometió que me ayudaría a salir de aquí con vida, que no se iría sin llevarme con él… que le tomara el tiempo que le tomara nos sacaría de aquí, que me amaría siempre...que nunca me dejaría. Quizás no puedas entenderlo Tommy, es… normal supongo, pero para mí Minho es todo por lo cual vivo_ \- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

_\- ¿en serio? bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen...eso sobre que depender de otros está mal y que no se debe vivir por los demás_ \- dio Thomas tratando de seguir hablando incluso cuando dolía

Newt solo negó con la cabeza, el rubio parecía estar en otro canal o en una dimensión de pensamiento diferente, quizás por eso Thomas no lo alcanzaba a comprender, Newt tenía un amor enfermo para con Minho… uno de esos tan sorprendentes que estaba seguro de que le faltaba una tuerca al rubio.

\- _Eso no importa… solo quería agradecerte por traer de vuelta a Minho… ya sabes, no cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste… pude perderlos a los tres y me devolviste a mi novio y a mi mejor amigo… gracias Tommy _\- dijo el rubio sonriendo tan radiante, como si todo estuviera bien y la vida fuera perfecta, como si nunca hubiera problemas y todo fuera genial...como si no estuvieran atrapados en un maldito laberinto

\- _de nada, tampoco es como si lo hubiera planeado… además Minho es tan duro como una piedra y Alby no está precisamente bien… me siento raro_ \- dijo Thomas

\- _Minho no siempre es así… pero eso no importa con él… son las pequeñas cosas, Tommy, no espero que me traiga flores y me haga sentir ridículo, tampoco espero que recuerde nuestro aniversario porque ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo… es todo sobre el momento en que me envuelve en sus brazos y me hace sentir seguro, protegido, amado y valioso… solo con eso. Minho es así, es cálido por sí mismo, deberías haberlo notado_ \- dijo el rubio sonriendo, casi con anhelo

Thomas miró sus manos sin saber que decir, el silencio se hizo presente pero no lo molestó porque estaba hundido en sus pensamientos torturantes de siempre… claro que había notado que Minho era el tipo de chico del que muy pocas personas pueden enamorarse y salir vivos porque con él las cosas siempre eran blanco o negro, con él las cosas siempre eran extrañas y el amor que ofrecía también era de cierta forma destructivo, después de todo la mayoría de la gente necesita de palabras bonitas de vez en vez… no él, no Newt… ellos solo necesitaban que una amable mano sujetara la suya y solo con eso sabían por completo que el otro estaba ahí…quizás era poco pero eso era lo que Minho ofrecía. Al menos para Thomas parecía suficiente… Newt por su parte era otro caso, Thomas no creyó que eso fuera a serle bastante, Newt era toda expresión, casi lo opuesto que el coreano y Thomas sabía que los rompecabezas no se ensamblan con piezas iguales pero aún así… aquello no le pareció coherente y sin embargo funcionaba para ese par.

\- _bueno, bueno… bajándote de tu nube, Newt… ¿como está la chica?_ \- preguntó Thomas, casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ella pero ahora le parecía un punto más importante que su propia situación sentimental...que era bastante pésima.

Newt le habló poco sobre la chica, aparentemente no había muchas novedades por no decir que no había ninguna novedad, ella estaba tan inerte como antes. Thomas pensó en un montón de cosas sobre la chica, eso incluía el mensaje que llevaba en la mano pero no pensó mucho en ello cuando después de todo Newt se levantó.

\- _bueno, espero que no te entumas demasiado allá abajo, Minho quiere iniciar tu entrenamiento mañana… ya sabes cómo es él… así que no te dejará descansar demasiado, trata de dormir ahora que puedes y Tommy… cuando estén allá… cuida también de Minho, no soportaría perderlo_ \- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa quebrada y después de eso se alejó.

Esa sonrisa lo torturó por un buen rato. Coctel de culpa para sus sentimientos de por sí ya aplastados… ¿como era que había ido a enamorarse justamente de alguien con pareja? Suspiró una vez más. Era idiota, de eso estaba seguro.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitos y leyendas del claro… Pottermore y la universidad, por eso no les actualizo cuando debería… bueno, como sea ahora les estoy dejando este nuevo capítulo, decidí que el fic terminará antes de que salgan del laberinto así que ya no le falta mucho.

Por cierto, en este capítulo interviene uno de mis OC, es de mi propiedad y está basado en da Vinci.

**Hagen fuera~**

* * *

**VI**

Se encontró una vez más corriendo en el laberinto, había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba corriendo ahí, Minho le había enseñado cosas vagas aquí y allá pero casi todo le salía por instinto ahora y Minho comenzaba a hablar de que pronto dejarían de correr juntos, para abarcar más espacio en un menor tiempo, claro.

Esa mañana en particular Thomas no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando, parecía como si el orden de las cosas estuviera cambiando de pronto a su alrededor y él no estuviera enterado, esa mañana por primera vez desde que había llegado al claro Newt no había ido a despedir a Minho en la mañana y estaba bastante seguro de que había algo apestando entre la relación de ellos porque aún cuando Minho parecía seguir en la más completa normalidad sentía que algo había cambiado en el ambiente.

_\- ¿está pasando algo malo?_ \- se atrevió a preguntar tras pensarse un millón de veces como es que iba a decirlo sin que Minho le tirara un diente, era su primer descanso y era un buen momento para preguntar o nunca lo haría.

_\- siempre pasa algo malo, por si no te has dado cuenta, shuck-face seguimos en el laberinto_ \- dijo Minho mientras sacaba algo parecido a pollo asado de su mochila

_\- ¿cuándo comimos pollo asado?_ \- preguntó Thomas arqueando una ceja, hasta ahora todo lo que Minho llevaba para comer en el laberinto eran sobras de la comida del día anterior dadas por Frypan

_\- bueno, Frypan y yo somos buenos compañeros…_ \- dijo Minho y le ofreció un pedazo al castaño con una pieza de pan

_\- no te llevas tan bien con Gally_ \- observó Thomas tratando de tener una conversación más o menos normal

_\- nadie se lleva tan bien con Gally ahora_ \- dijo el asiático cortando su pan para ponerle el pollo dentro - _antes era más agradable ¿sabes? era de esos chicos que te hacen reír por estupideces quieras o no… después lo pincharon_ \- susurró Minho mirando el cielo - _es gracias a él que impusimos la regla número uno del claro, ya sabes… él no era corredor, solo estaba husmeando_ \- dijo Minho antes de dar una muy buena mordida a su comida

_\- de eso debe tener un montón de tiempo_ \- dijo Thomas mientras trataba de abrir el pan sin mucho éxito

Minho lo miró y Thomas supo que el chico era un fan de las cosas bien hechas cuando le quitó el pedazo de pan de las manos y lo abrió por él, se lo devolvió y siguió comiendo de su propio pan.

_\- si, éramos muy pocos aquí cuando eso pasó, aún así todos tratamos de llevarla bien con Gally, a veces pienso que no es que él quiera ser así con nosotros, solo es así y ya…_ \- dijo encogiendo un hombro

_\- hablando de cosas viejas… Newt y tu son de los primeros clarianos ¿no? desde que llegaron… ¿tardaron mucho en hacerse pareja?_ \- preguntó Thomas ya comiendo su pan con pollo

Minho guardó silencio lo que le pareció una eternidad, parecía estarlo pensando y Thomas mantuvo esperanza de obtener una respuesta directa y no un sarcasmo más de los famosos de Minho. Finalmente después de un rato siguió comiendo y Thomas perdió la esperanza un poco hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

_\- nunca hemos sido pareja_ \- le dijo sin más y siguió comiendo

_\- ¿eh?_ \- preguntó Thomas pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna ante eso, Minho lo ignoraba de nuevo

Después de un día tedioso en el laberinto Thomas esperaba lo normal, volver al claro y ver a Newt parado cerca de la puerta mirando con expectativas a Minho, eso no ocurrió.

_\- discutieron…_ \- afirmó Thomas cuando cruzaron la puerta y siguieron trotando

_\- no creo que se le pueda llamar discusión a algo así… eres demasiado metiche, shuck-face_ \- gruño Minho en respuesta

_\- son mis amigos ¿no?_ \- fue lo único que Thomas contestó encogiéndose de hombros y ya que Minho no siguió gruñendo pareció una respuesta acertada

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Thomas se sentó a tomar la cena en el lugar de siempre acompañando a su regordete amigo, Chuck tenía una mueca difícil de descifrar cuando se sentó a su lado.

_\- ¿qué hay?_ \- preguntó Thomas no precisamente por cortesía

_\- no lo sé del todo, parece más como un rumor… dicen que Minho y Newt terminaron_ \- dijo Chuck en un susurro y no pasó mucho antes de que otro de los clarianos se añadiera a la conversación

_\- es cierto, yo los vi… pero es demasiado raro, siempre pensé que de pasar algo como eso sería Minho quien terminara con aquello_ \- dijo el chico y luego estiró su mano para presentarse - _mi nombre es Leonard, mucho gusto_ \- dijo el chico

Thomas y Chuck estrujaron la mano del chico diciendo sus nombres, una corta presentación pues ambos parecían estar interesados en lo que el tal Leonard tuviera que contar, si lo había presenciado sería aún mejor, casi tan bueno como averiguar lo que haría Minho cuando tomara lugar en la mesa de los líderes junto a Newt como siempre.

_\- ¿y entonces pelearon?_ \- preguntó Chuck sin ocultar su curiosidad

_\- aparentemente Gally le dijo a Frypan y Frypan le dijo a Minho, que a Gally le había dicho Winston y que Winston había visto a Alby y a Newt…_ \- susurró el chico y luego hizo con sus dedos un circulo que atravesó con otro dedo

_\- ¿¡en serio!?_ \- exclamó Chuck cubriéndose la boca

_\- eso suena a chisme… ¿no dijiste que lo habías visto?_ \- preguntó Thomas con cara de pocos amigos, sonaba a una blasfemia inventada por Gally pero eso no explicaba el aire fúnebre alrededor de la mesa de jefes.

_\- oh, claro que lo vi, vi la pelea_ \- dijo Leonard y después tomó otro pedazo de pan para su estofado - _no supe que ocurrió del todo, era muy temprano y yo quería ir al baño, me levanté y antes de darme cuenta yo y otros cuatro habíamos sido atraídos por los gritos… no pensé que Newt fuera así de histérico… Minho estaba separando sus hamacas sentado en el piso, las cocieron hace tanto que yo creía que era una sola pieza, Newt le gritó a Minho un montón, pero lo que más me acuerdo fue un reclamo por no pasar tiempo juntos y… bueno, al final de cuentas Minho lo empujó y Newt cayó al piso… le había gritado tanto, bueno, si yo hubiera sido Minho le habría dado una paliza… después Newt se hizo el ofendido y gritó que no quería saber nada de él de nuevo ¡bam! Minho ni dijo nada, solo lo señaló y tomando sus cosas se fue_ \- dijo Leonard con soberbia lentitud.

Thomas sentía los oídos tapados… ¿había dicho aquel lo que creyó haber oído? levantó la cabeza y cuando vio a Minho sentarse al lado de Gally en la mesa y comenzar a hablar como si nada con Winston y Gally, sintió que algo estaba bastante mal… o quizás al fin las cosas iban bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Admito que ya lo tenía escrito pero no lo tenía revisado y la escuela me trae un poco chiflada estos días, como sea no quería que pasara la semana sin que les diera la actualización. Por cierto, cambie de opinión y haré que siga después de que salgan el laberinto, la razón es que hay un par de cosas que quiero añadir, además usar un poco a Teresa… buajajaja

Para enmendar las cosas les dejo un cap. un poco más largo que los anteriores, gracias a todos por sus sensuales revs, espero no romperles el corazón con esto. También los invito a leer mis otros trabajos en la categoría.

**Hagen fuera ~**

* * *

**VII**

Era demasiado raro estar ahora mismo mirando la mesa de los keepers… en serio que era muy raro no ver a Minho sentado al lado de Newt y también era extraño ver que Alby se sentía tan avergonzado que solo mirar a Minho parecía hacer su piel oscura sudar por cada poro, y es que había que ser sinceros… tanto Thomas como la mitad de la población del claro estaban esperando que hace tres días cuando el chisme del final de la relación entre Minho y Newt estalló el asiático fuera hasta Alby para tirarle unos cuantos dientes por traicionar su amistad y haber fornicado por ahí con su novio sin que le importara quienes los vieran, pero no… Minho de hecho parecía exactamente igual de normal que antes, solo había cambiado su asiento y hablaba con todos como si nada.

Thomas había visto al asiático regresar a su comportamiento normal al día siguiente de que Leonard les contara la historia en la misma mesa en la que ahora estaba sentado, entonces fue cuando entendió todo el dolor que Minho había tenido atorado en el pecho mientras corrían y como su silencio más sepulcral que el normal hablaba del infinito dolor en su corazón, quizás no por perder a Newt… si no por ser traicionado por quienes creía de verdadera confianza, eso Thomas lo entendía de alguna manera, él también se había negado a creerlo, ahora no podía evitar mirar a Newt como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltarle encima para matarlo...con desconfianza porque todo lo que había creído que el rubio era resultaba no ser más que una mentira.

¿Qué había pasado con todas esas palabras que había dicho antes? ¿Que había pasado con lo mucho que decía amar a Minho? ¿De pronto ya no lo había querido o qué demonios estaba pasando? No había hablado con él y Newt tampoco parecía querer darle explicaciones a nadie, lo había visto peleando con Alby cuando habían llegado del laberinto esa tarde pero aún cuando al igual que muchos miró la escena no entendió nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Vio a Minho levantarse, probablemente iba a tomar una ducha, le gustaba ducharse por la noche cuando casi nunca había alguien en los baños, quizás porque tenía tiempo para él y para rasurarse la cara sin que alguien le gritara al oído, lo miró acordar algo con Gally y después se fue. Vio a Newt seguirlo con la mirada y después vio a los otros tratar de seguir hablando como si nada sin mucho éxito, quizás también se sentían incómodos como Thomas que había considerado lo de Newt un evento que traicionaba todos sus preceptos sobre el chico y ni hablar de Alby… igual no los siguió mirando y apuró su plato, no podía seguir contemplando la escena sin sentir que los cartuchos de ideas se quemaban en su cerebro, aquello estaba causando que le diera más vueltas al asunto que a lo que significaba una chica inconsciente en la finca.

Salió de ahí y ando hasta la cabaña de los corredores, tenía ganas de seguirse torturando mirando los mapas de las áreas, con un poco de suerte así lograría suprimir por más tiempo el sentimiento de que era el momento de hablar con Minho y ponerle en claro que lo estaba queriendo como nunca había querido a alguien más… bueno, aquello era cierto pero sentía que era el momento más equivocado que pudo haber ¿cuando habría un momento correcto? con Minho nunca se sabía pues nunca parecía demostrar cómo se sentía en verdad ¿habría superado tan pronto lo de Newt? Thomas no creía eso ni por un minuto.

Acababa de abrir la puerta del cuarto de corredores cuando escuchó una voz llamarle y se giró solo para mirar a Newt cojeando hasta dónde él estaba, parecía tener una cara muy seria y de pocos amigos que a Thomas no le dio buen talante, le dio la sensación de que igual que en el laberinto debería correr por su vida ahora y por un momento cruzó por su mente la ridícula idea de que el otro sabía que le gustaba Minho y ahora lo estaba buscando para reclamarle… _Imposible_, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie ¿había sido obvio? sí, eso quizás…

_\- hey… ¿que pasa, Newt? ¿todo bien?_ \- preguntó tratando de mantener la calma hasta no escuchar de que quería hablarle el rubio

_\- eso justo quiero preguntarte_ \- fue la respuesta que obtuvo cuando al fin tuvo al muchacho frente a él y una sensación de que debía huir ahora lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el pecho dónde pareció morir por un momento

_\- ¿a qué te refieres?_ \- preguntó tratando de hacer el loco

_\- no creas que no he visto como me miras, lo esperaba de cualquiera pero yo creía que tu y yo éramos amigos, no se siente bien que me estés juzgando solo por lo que dijeron los otros…_ \- le explicó Newt y Thomas liberó la tensión, no lo supo hasta ese momento pero había estado tan tenso como un resorte esperando una brecha para salir corriendo en caso de necesidad ¿de un cojo? por dios, Newt no le iba a perseguir por ahí para comérselo vivo o algo así… _él no_

_\- bueno… ¿que esperabas? todo mundo dice lo que pasó y no han dicho nada para negarlo… significa que de alguna forma es cierto ¿tienes otra versión? porque quiero escucharla ahora, me he vuelto hábil para las microseñales y las microseñales de Minho sufriendo aún me llegan a la cabeza_ \- dijo Thomas tratando de no sonar tan rudo como en verdad sonó, es que no podía ser más suave, ahora mismo sentía ese impulso idiota de que debía proteger a Minho, no que necesitara protección, solo quería hacerlo

_\- ¡claro que tengo mi versión!_ \- dijo Newt sonando casi ofendido - _aún cuando dudo que sea lo suficientemente buena como para que de nuevo sea como antes -_ dijo después bajando un poco la guardia, casi avergonzado

Thomas miró al rubio frente a él, se veía afectado y seguramente también se sentía culpable de alguna manera por las cosas que estaban pasando, Thomas sabía que Newt no era un mal chico y que probablemente las cosas no eran tan malas como todo mundo parecía quererlo hacer ver. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que Newt entrara a la cabaña de corredores, no iba a hablar con él de detalles tan importantes parado en donde todo mundo pudiera escucharlos y verlos.

_\- te escucho_ \- dijo sentándose en una caja y mirando a Newt como si supiera todos los secretos del universo, vio al rubio pasar saliva duramente y sentarse en otra caja frente a él

_\- en mis planes nunca estuvo perder a Minho… dices que te has vuelto hábil en las microseñales y es porque pasas mucho tiempo con él, has aprendido a interpretar sus emociones a pesar de que él no las demuestra… yo también puedo hacerlo o al menos podía, después dejamos de pasar tanto tiempo juntos… cuando mi pierna_ \- dijo Newt mirándose - _fue entonces cuando él me hizo todas esas promesas, después de un tiempo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar de nuevo...deje de verlo, de pasar tiempo con él, dejamos de tomarnos de la mano, dejamos de besarnos… creo que Minho ya no me quería desde mucho tiempo atrás_ \- susurró Newt mirando sus manos vacías

_\- debieron hablarlo…_ \- dijo Thomas tratando de no bajar su postura molesta, ciertamente aquello parecía malo pero no tanto como para traicionar una relación y causar un escándalo de tales dimensiones

_\- lo sé, pero con él nunca hay tiempo para hablar firmemente, él siempre parece tener prisa por algo cuando está conmigo y eso no es precisamente quitarme la ropa…_ \- dijo Newt y casi al momento negó un poco ruborizado

_\- ¿y entonces Alby…?_ \- preguntó Thomas, entendía que aquella relación no iba bien… lo que no entendía es porque precisamente alguien a quien Minho parecía respetar había sido el elegido para perpetrar la traición

_\- no es el mismo_ \- dijo Newt - _no se porta como él mismo… después de mi "accidente" pasaba mucho tiempo con Alby, resolviendo problemas aquí y allá, se puede decir que nos conocimos bastante pero cuando volvieron… él se portaba muy extraño, habló de sentimientos que no sabía que tenía por mí, hablo de cosas que lo habían herido, habló de tantas cosas de las que no tenía idea… me trató con cariño, un cariño que nunca esperaría de Minho porque simplemente él no es así… simplemente me permití caer sin darme cuenta de que no era correcto… después todo se volvió un caos_ \- dijo Newt apretujando sus manos - _nunca quise lastimar a Minho, ni terminar con nuestra relación… solo que creo que ya no había relación ahí, aún quiero recuperarlo y que vuelva todo a ser como antes, cuando éramos corredores juntos en el laberinto...pero él ya no quiere volver, lo entiendo, dice que… hay más_ \- dijo Newt levantando la mirada y observó a Thomas como si pudiera ver en su alma y en su corazón, acusándolo con la mirada, perforándole el cráneo...haciendo sentir a Thomas que él sabía.

_\- yo…_ \- susurró Thomas sintiendo mucho calor de pronto, sonrojado o abochornado, no importaba, su cuerpo daba señales claras de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

_\- Tommy… Minho es un chico muy encantador, es fuerte y valiente, muy rudo y tiene un no-se-que que te hace sentir seguro a su lado… pero es el peor novio que puedas imaginar_ \- dijo Newt y se levantó - _sin amor… él no puede darte amor_ \- le dijo y salió de ahí sin decir más.

Thomas permaneció sentado en su caja, había ido hasta allá con la esperanza de poder dejar de pensar en Minho y en todo cuanto le concernía, pero muy al contrario estaba pensando únicamente en eso, después de esa conversación no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Newt hablaba de que Minho era incapaz de dar amor, Thomas se miró las manos sabiendo que en verdad quería ese amor, necesitaba sentirse amado. Newt le estaba mintiendo, lo sabía porque lo había visto antes… había visto la enorme sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del rubio y que hablaba de sentirse puramente amado y necesitado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿que acababa de pesar? Newt le estaba dejando el camino libre para tratar con Minho y no solo eso, parecía que el rubio sabía algo sobre los pensamientos de Minho con respecto a Thomas.

¿Y si era cierto? ¿Que si era cierto que Minho no amaba a Newt desde hacía mucho?

Entonces Thomas tenía una oportunidad de alguna manera de decirle lo que pensaba, de hacerlo saber sobre sus sentimientos y con un poco de suerte Minho los aceptaría… claro que… decirle lo que sentía iba a ser muy difícil, sobre todo cuando pensaba en Minho de brazos cruzados mirándolo con expectativa esperando a que soltara todo lo que quería decir sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

Salió de la cabaña de corredores, afuera ya estaba oscuro y podía ver a lo lejos una fogata alta, alrededor de ella todos parecían hablar, era el turno de Winston de contar una de sus excelentes historias de asesinos y eso siempre era bueno de oír, fue hasta allá y miró a Minho y a Gally sentados en un tronco junto a la fogata, en sus manos ese alcohol receta secreta de Gally y ambos bebían sin el menor de los empachos.

Thomas se unió sentándose al lado de Minho, sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir el relato, Minho giró la cabeza a mirarlo y sin decir una palabra le ofreció de su bebida, Thomas la tomó y dio un trago...el sabor mejoraba cada vez que lo probaba. Minho sonrió y siguió escuchando, había sido un momento….bonito dentro del mundo de las microseñales.

_\- ¡hey todos! ¡la chica está despierta!_ \- gritaba un chico, Alby se levantó como un resorte pero Gally y Minho siguieron en su tronco.

Thomas tuvo el impulso de ir a ver pero entonces Winston suspiró y siguió contando la historia, el castaño miró a Minho y a los otros, ninguno parecía moverse y es que seguramente ya había una gran concurrencia allá, seguro Alby se las arreglaría, aún así no estaba listo para lo que escuchó

"_Thomas_" una voz lo llamaba, giró la cabeza para todos lados pero no vio a la chica ni a ninguna otra mujer _"¿Thomas?"_ lo llamó de nuevo la voz que le parecía tan familiar, la conocía, estaba seguro _"¿dónde estás?"_ preguntó la voz de la mujer y entonces cayó en la cuenta… esa voz estaba en su cabeza.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta vez me he pasado mucho con el tiempo de espera, soy consciente pero bueno, al menos he logrado terminar el capítulo, he tenido que revisarlo al menos cuatro veces porque por alguna razón mi cerebro sufrió un corto circuito y comenzó a cambiar la persona en que estaba escrito el fic a la mitad…por eso si hay algunos errores espero que me lo digan para corregir, sin más.

**Hagen fuera~**

* * *

**VIII**

Minho tenía de nuevo esa cara de pocos amigos que ponía cuando algo no le gustaba, Thomas tenía la misma expresión seguramente pero al menos no tenía los brazos cruzados, estaba tratando de mantener la calma pues aquello...aquello sí que se salía de los márgenes de normalidad que dicho sea de paso eran bastante amplios.

Teresa estaba sentada a su lado, ella le había hablado durante largo rato, parecía que ella recordaba un poco más que los demás de la vida antes del laberinto y el hecho de que pudiera hablarle mentalmente lo hacía todo un poco más extraño, ahora sabía… y todos sabían que él había trabajado para C.R.U.E.L. junto con la chica que estaba sentada a su lado en cuyo brazo aún se podía leer "C.R.U.E.L. es bueno", la única cosa que ella había querido retener de entre sus largos sueños.

Haberle dicho a todos que en realidad había sido uno de los creadores y que había ayudado a quienes los habían metido ahí había sido probablemente una de las más difíciles cosas que había tenido que hacer, sobre todo la parte en que había tenido que ver la cara de todos llena de espanto, supuso que ahora todos ellos estaban experimentando lo que él había sentido antes de la charla con Newt...esa sensación de tener un traidor entre las filas que en cualquier momento se daría la vuelta y comenzaría a matarlos a todos a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo a diferencia de Newt él contaba con un aliado: tenían un problema más grande pues se había apagado el cielo. Así, como si nada.

La reunión explicaba el plan a seguir, el día recién iniciaba y ya habían habido muchos cambios en lo que cada uno de ellos creía conocer del sitio, aparentemente en verdad nada es como parece y menos aún en aquel maldito agujero, Minho se veía callado y pensativo mientras que Newt trataba de buscar soluciones, Alby a su lado se veía desesperanzado, en opinión de Thomas como si sencillamente no le importara si salían o no, como si quedarse no fuera malo y salir no fuera mejor.

Minho salió de ahí como una exhalación en cuanto se acordó que no se tomarían medidas contra Thomas o Teresa solo porque las cosas estaban muy mal, que se esperaría a ver como evolucionaban las cosas. Thomas miró al asiático salir disparado y seguir avanzando como si nada en medio de la multitud que esperaba afuera por respuestas, se apresuró a las ruinas de la cabaña de los corredores sin pensárselo demasiado y en menos de lo que uno u otro pudiera darse cuenta el castaño le estaba siguiendo los pasos seguro de que tenía que tener algún plan, habían salvado los mapas por poco del incendio y quizás aún tenían algo más escondido por ahí; sin embargo cuando Teresa lo llamó detuvo sus pasos...Newt pasó a su lado cojeando y siguiendo a Minho pues también había podido leer que algo se le había pasado por la cabeza al asiático, él no dijo nada, incluso aunque hubiera podido de pronto no sentía la confianza ni de decir nada ni de que otros lo tomaran en cuenta.

Ellos no estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo, Minho pasó al lado de Thomas y le jalo del brazo con prisa, lo apartó de Teresa un tanto, lo suficiente para por lo menos impedir que ella escuchara.

_\- en diez minutos en la puerta, los corredores saldremos a ver si algo cambió_ \- dijo mientras se ajustaba con prisa la mochila

_\- ¿ahora? pero… _\- susurró Thomas algo nervioso, quería quedarse con Teresa y Newt a ver si resolvían algo sobre los mapas

_\- ¡ahora!_ \- le gritó Minho a la cara y por un momento Thomas se sintió pequeño y tuvo un poco de miedo de estar ahí, para su suerte Minho no se quedó ahí por mucho tiempo y en cuanto el otro se apartó rumbo a las cocinas por las porciones de los corredores Thomas se recompuso un poco.

La carrera por el laberinto pasó en silencio, Minho parecía estar analizándolo todo a detalle, buscando en cada rincón por alguna cosa que estuviera mal o de manera diferente pero él sencillamente no encontró nada diferente, ninguna puerta, ninguna cosa nueva ni nada fuera de lo normal. Thomas hubiera querido hablar pero no había nada de qué hablar ni tampoco un momento correcto, el almuerzo se llevó en silencio y aún cuando Thomas pensó en decir algo Minho seguía con la misma cara de pocos amigos que había tenido en la mañana durante la asamblea, parecía estar pensando en algo a velocidad luz y sus ojos de vez en cuando se quedaban fijos en alguna parte, un punto fijo, dejaba de comer mientras estaba así y luego súbitamente comenzaba a comer de nuevo...eso pasó algunas cuantas veces y Thomas en verdad quería preguntar qué estaba pasando.

_\- ¿estás bien?_ \- preguntó el castaño con dudas

_\- en realidad no lo sé_ \- dijo Minho fijando su mirada en el otro de una forma tan rara que Thomas sintió las orejas arder, como si hubiera sido sorprendido a la mitad de alguna travesura.

_\- Minho…_

_\- no, no digas nada. La verdad es que… me estoy pensando que ahora que todo se está yendo al diablo...quizás me muera, shuck-face._

Thomas se vio tentado a contestar algo, a querer saber algo más sobre eso, a querer decir que eso no iba a pasar pero cuando Minho se levantó dispuesto a continuar Thomas se dio cuenta de que en verdad no podía ir por ahí haciendo promesas, no sabía si podría cumplirlas porque desear las cosas con todas las fuerzas no significa que con eso las cosas se harán realidad. Regresaron al claro a la misma hora en que habían regresado casi todos los días, ambos avanzaron directo a la finca esperando que algo les contaran quienes se habían quedado a analizar los mapas sobrevivientes al incendio creado por Gally la noche pasada. Para su alivio Teresa y los otros habían logrado conseguir una especie de clave… era sencillamente maravilloso.

Esa misma noche la puerta no se cerró de nuevo y ante el asombro todos fueron a escondernos en la finca, Minho estaba cerca de Newt como siempre y Thomas pensó incluso que quizás habían arreglado sus diferencias, no estaban lejos de él, a un lado estaba Chuck y al otro Teresa, Chuck había logrado dormir, Teresa parecía no querer hacerlo, estaba demasiado alerta. Newt se refugiaba en el brazo de Minho y cuando Teresa al fin pareció haberse quedado dormida, el castaño se acercó a Minho, el asiático se veía cansado pero no parecía querer dormir, ambos escuchaban a lo lejos los gruñidos de los penitentes y eso desaparecía un poco el sueño y aumentaba la anticipación.

Thomas trató de decirle algo a Minho, cualquier pretexto para haberse acercado, estaba a punto de preguntar lo que pensaba de todo eso cuando el otro chico lo tiró del hombro y le recostó en su pecho, el castaño se puso rojo hasta las orejas y agradeció la penumbra que les impedía a ambos ver bien ver.

_\- no me agrada la mujer, no confío en ella… menos aún porque quiere tenerte cerca todo el condenado día_ \- dijo mientras su voz sonaba adormilada

_\- solo está asustada, todos somos hombres, debe pensar en lo que podría pasarle_ \- contestó Thomas tratando de disculpar a Teresa por alguna razón

_\- cállate shank_ \- gruño en respuesta, el otro supuso que no le gustó la respuesta pero aún así sonrió

_\- arreglaste las cosas con Newt_ \- afirmó Thomas

_\- le prometí un millón de cosas...y aún si no quiere ser mi novio, mi palabra debe cumplirse, shank. Me explicó las cosas y aún cuando quise romperle la cara… supongo que no está mal _\- dijo él y se ahorró más explicaciones, Thomas se acurrucó en su pecho y se durmió, por muy poco en verdad.

Para la mañana el saldo era un chico desaparecido, Minho estaba sentado en la hierba ante la finca, estaba sacando punta a una vara muy larga, al lado de Thomas iba Teresa y el chico no sabía cómo despegársela, necesitaba quitársela de arriba para poder ir con Minho y hablar...hablar de sus gestos y de esa ternura que le mostraba a veces, pero no pudo apartarla.

El desayuno fue escaso y después de eso se hizo una junta, en medio de la finca había un baúl un poco quemado con los mapas, sobre él estaba un papel con la clave escrita ampliamente, no hubo que hablarlo mucho, lo único que restó fue comunicar la decisión a los claréanos, muchos decidieron quedarse, para los que habían decidido irse solo quedó armarse con lo que pudieran encontrar y prepararse para partir.

El castaño estaba sacando punta a un palo con Teresa cuando Minho pasó a su lado.

_\- ven conmigo…_ \- le pidió. Vieron ambos la confusión en Teresa y la chica trató de levantarse, seguramente pensando que también estaba invitada o que le hablaba a ella - _tu no, niña _\- aclaró Minho y en cuanto el castaño lo siguió y se alejaron de Teresa se sintió un poco liberado

_\- ¿pasa algo malo? no es su intención, Minho...ella solo se siente incómoda _\- le dijo Thomas dando explicaciones sin que se las pidiera, el de pelo negro levantó la mano pidiendo silencio y lo miró

Antes nunca le había mirado así, era una cara indescriptible, determinada y fuerte pero sin dudas llena de algo más, algo que en su cara no podía reconocer, claro que lo aprendió a reconocer un tiempo después: la pasión.

_\- si me muero…_ \- dijo Minho tratando de sonar de lo más casual sin lograrlo ni un poco, igual Thomas no lo interrumpió, su muerte no era una opción en su cabeza y por eso estaba seguro de que eso no iba a pasar - _…no quiero irme sin saber que sabes que eres el shuck-face más feo que nunca conocí, que espero que ardas en el infierno por la eternidad por habernos encerrado aquí y que de alguna forma ahora estás en mi corazón...no te mueras, tarado_ \- le gruño y se alejó sin decir más.

De los recuerdos que Thomas tenía (o debería de tener) de los tiempos en que había trabajado para C.R.U.E.L. no había mucho, pero por medio de las visiones que a veces lo asaltaban en la noche con la apariencia de sueños había comenzado a recuperar escuetos fragmentos que no encajaban de nada con lo que reconocía ahora del mundo, mientras estaba ahí de pie comenzó a pensar en eso y su mente unió algunos de los pedazos de forma casi automática: la foto de Minho en un expediente, su cara a través de una pantalla, una habitación llena de sus estadísticas… Minho allá avanzando entre la hierba era un buen candidato para algo...tenía buenas estadísticas aún cuando no recordaba si eso era bueno o malo, no entendía bien los pedazos, solo entendía que de alguna manera debía proteger a Minho y ser mejor de lo que era él o seguramente lo apartarían de su lado… no entendía porque creía eso pero lo sabía a ciencia cierta y no le gustaba esa idea. Se esforzaría, se lo prometió… tenía una buena razón para vivir, el chico asiático que tanto le gustaba había dicho que estaba en su corazón y eso significaba sin duda que le quería, al menos un poco… en idioma Minho eso era cercano a un "te amo".


	9. Chapter 9

No, pero que horror, comenzaba a pensar que no lo terminaría, de pronto estaba leyendo un Fili x Kili y cuando me dí cuenta que no estaba terminado y que hacía un año que no actualizaban casi me mato. De puro coraje me puse a escribir aprovechando que tengo un descanso de la universidad. Espero que les guste. Por cierto… ya sé que he dicho muchas cosas sobre "dos capis más" "uno más" bueno, creo que al final si serán 10 para poder meter el final que imaginé.

**Hagen fuera~**

* * *

**IX**

La lucha había sido desgarradora, no importaba en qué dirección mirara, por todo el piso parecía extenderse una capa de la mezcla entre la sangre de los clareanos muertos y la baba que las heridas de los penitentes liberaban… salir del lugar fue demoledor, las perdidas habían sido bastantes y todos parecían estar cansados, abajo, mientras miraban de un lado y del otro no acababan de comprender aún el horror al observar la mesa en la que parecía haber un cadáver y los tubos a cada lado de la habitación en los que parecían flotar cuerpos de penitentes recuperándose de encuentros o en reciente creación.

El horror que inundó a Thomas fue indescriptible, solo pensar en que había ayudado a crear ese infierno personal y en el hecho de que en algún momento había estado en verdad de acuerdo con todo eso, que había deseado hacer aquello y torturar a aquellos muchachos… el horror le nubló la mente lo bastante como para no ser consciente de cuando Newt dio la orden de seguir. Ahora Newt era el líder y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas que trataba de secar con el brazo comenzó la caminata por los pasillos de aquel nuevo y desconocido lugar. Minho se acercó a él y entonces cayó en cuenta de que había estado ignorando a Teresa que trataba de regresarlo a la realidad y hacerlo seguir al segundo al mando. El olor de Minho fue suficiente para permitirle dejar de escuchar ruido blanco y cuando el chico le pasó la mano por la cintura y lo ayudó a caminar fue perfectamente consciente de lo mucho que quería aferrarse del otro y llorar hasta quedar seco. Habían perdido a Alby en la batalla y Thomas entendía a la perfección las lágrimas de Newt porque en aquel momento Minho también había estado a punto de morir y ahora sangraba por el hombro que había sido atravesado por una de las otras armas del penitente, gracias a todos los infiernos que no lo habían pinchado porque ahora sin el suero no tendría idea de que hacer, la sola imagen mental de lo terrible de eso lo regresó a pensar en Newt y en lo que debería estar experimentando ahora.

Entendía que Minho era más cercano a Newt porque habían tenido algo por eternos meses y largos años, sin embargo en los últimos días también había visto a Newt mantenerse cerca de Alby y encontrar en él un consuelo para aquel momento en el que todos los chicos del claro lo juzgaban y veían con malos ojos su "traición" a su pareja, se habían vuelto unidos de una u otra forma y según lo poco que sabía Alby tenía grandes sentimientos para con Newt, le había guardado en el corazón todo el amor que antes nunca había expresado para nadie y se lo había entregado todo a él, Newt debía quererlo también, quizás no en la misma manera en que el ahora difunto líder lo había querido pero aún así podía recordar la cara de Alby al correr al frente para ganar tiempo y permitir que el resto de los chicos saliera de ahí, para permitir ir a Newt atrás y vivir.

Los largos pasillos y la mano de Minho en su cintura le dieron tiempo de pensar, no importaba en realidad a qué lugar lo estuviera llevando Minho, sentía como sujetaba la mano que le había pasado sobre el hombro y sentía el olor a sudor y sangre que se mezclaba con el olor a pino y mar que Minho tenía de manera natural… era dolorosamente consciente del otro, de que aún lo tenía, de que estaban juntos, de que caminaban por pasillos rumbo a la libertad… de que estarían juntos por y para siempre ahora.

No sabía cuánto se equivocaba…

Antes de poder salir de ahí, antes de poder dejar la pesadilla atrás habría perdido a otra de las personas valiosas que tenía a su lado. Chuck había muerto tan rápido y de forma tan cruel que casi pierde la cabeza… Chuck era un héroe, un maldito y condenado héroe a quien le debía mucho, y él lo había dejado morir así, como si nada, sin ser capaz de cumplir su promesa… el odio que le quemó las venas al recorrerlas no tenía precedentes y hubiera destrozado a Gally con sus pocas fuerzas restantes de no ser porque a continuación de nuevo todo se convirtió en una vorágine de colores y formas, todo pareció ser nuboso en su mente mientras aquellas personas entraban y los rescataban, subirse al autobús pareció una maniobra increíble, para llegar allá en verdad necesito de ayuda. Teresa le sujetaba de la mano mientras corría delante y lo guiaba hasta el interior, se sentó al lado de ella y esperó. Minho entró unos cuantos minutos después y sus miradas se encontraron mientras que Minho hacía a Newt sentarse en el asiento frente a Thomas y después se quedaba de pie mirando con ojos dementes las cabezas, los cabellos y las caras, contando seguramente y asegurándose de no dejar a nadie detrás… nadie con vida al menos.

Thomas sintió las lágrimas resbalarle por el rostro y aceptó los brazos de Teresa que le brindaron consuelo, no vio la cara de Minho compungirse mientras el autobús iba en marcha y se giraba para verlo, tampoco supo cuando se quedó dormido llorando… pero si supo que cuando despertó el autobús seguía en marcha y él estaba en el último de los asientos despatarrado entre Teresa que dormía contra la ventana y Minho quien le sostenía la cabeza para que no cayera a su regazo dónde ya estaba la cabeza de Newt que dormía también. El autobús viajaba sin luces más que las de los faros que usaban para ver el camino, además de Minho parecía que solo aquellos soldados estaban despiertos y alertas, mirando a un lado y al otro.

_\- sugiero que vuelvas a dormir un rato, ten por seguro que te despertaré cuando lleguemos_ – dijo Minho suavemente, en un susurro

_\- tu deberías estar durmiendo también_ – dijo Thomas con voz lastimera debido al llanto, por lo que su tono de regaño se perdió en el intento

_\- uno de nosotros tiene que estar haciendo guardia, no estoy seguro sobre todo esto… me parece demasiado extraño_ – dijo Minho en voz confidencial mientras sus ojos se movían al guardia militar que estaba apostado contra la puerta trasera del bus sosteniendo un arma

_\- debes dejar de ser tan paranoico, estamos a salvo ahora… solo lamento que seamos tan pocos_ – dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el hombro de Minho y miraba a su alrededor

_\- dicen que nos están llevando a dónde estaremos a salvo… ¿ya has mirado a tu alrededor? no parece haber un alma, yo recuerdo ciudades y personas por todos lados, esto parece más bien un desierto… no me parece que cerca de aquí exista un lugar así _– dijo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el guardia, no parecía querer dejar que se enterara.

La semilla de la duda había sido sembrada en la cabeza de Thomas ahora y no paró de darle vueltas en un buen rato mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro del asiático

_\- ¿cómo está tu cortada?_ – preguntó de pronto y pareció que por primera vez habían llamado la atención del guardia que se giró para verlos y después regresó la vista al frente

_\- está bien, me duele un poco pero ya no está sangrando, sin embargo parece haberse pegado a la ropa por lo que será un poco complicado despegar la sangre _– dijo Minho mientras giraba la cabeza al hombro en el que Newt debería estar durmiendo pero no lo hacía debido a la herida.

_\- prometo curarla_ – dijo Thomas sonriendo suavemente y levantando la cabeza para mirar a Minho quien sencillamente afirmó suavemente

_\- lamento lo que pasó…_ \- dijo Minho y Thomas supo a que se refería de inmediato, el peso de las cosas lo golpeó con fuerzas y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios rápidamente

_\- no lo entiendo… _\- susurró Thomas

_\- lo agradezco mucho, de verdad… Chuck salvó tu vida, la vida de quien… tu-sabes… y por eso jamás dejaré de agradecerle_ – admitió Minho y Thomas se mordió el labio sintiendo la sensación del llanto picando en su nariz por lo que buscó la mano de Minho en la oscuridad y enlazó sus dedos con los de él

_\- promete que tu nunca harías una cosa así… _\- pidió el castaño y el asiático lo miró aparentemente escandalizado

_\- al contrario, te prometo que si tengo la oportunidad de salvar tu vida lo haré, así es esto, Thomas…_ \- le confirmó y una lágrima rodó mejilla abajo en el rostro del otro chico

_\- no merezco tan buenos amigos…_ \- susurró y Minho negó con la cabeza

_\- quizás no, pero así son las cosas…_ \- dijo y de pronto pudieron ver a lo lejos algo parecido a un edificio enano de solo una planta, la primera estructura en medio del desierto en que el autobús había andado hasta el momento

_\- Minho… yo también… yo también…_ \- ¿Cómo decirlo? _– creo que... lo que quiero decir es que…_ \- trató de explicarse

Minho soltó una suave risa y llevó su mano herida a la nuca de Thomas para sostenerlo y acercarlo lo bastante como para poder unir sus labios, se besaron suavemente frotando sus labios los unos con los otros, buscando con desesperación como hacer mejor aquello, pronto la lengua de Minho lamió los labios del castaño y este de forma instintiva abrió los labios para permitir al otro buscar su lengua e invitarla a jugar, la danza de lenguas fue corta pero reconfortante. Thomas sintió que había probado el sabor de la gloria y Minho sintió que de pronto todo el cansancio se había esfumado…un elixir para el alma. Ambos sintieron que de pronto el dolor era menos y se prometieron mutuamente con la mente que lo repetirían de nuevo solo para no volver a sentir el peso del dolor… el sentimiento de abandono, la pena de estar solos.

Thomas bajó la mirada avergonzada hasta sus manos unidas y apretó con más fuerza, no ocultaría a nadie que estaba con Minho, no, al contrario, se sentía muy orgulloso de eso porque así al menos… al menos ya no estaría solo nunca más.

El bus se detuvo finalmente con una sacudida que causó que más de uno se llevara un golpe suficiente como para hacerlos despertar, entre esos Teresa que despertó mirando a todos lados confundida y a la vez nerviosa. Minho movió su mano suavemente para dar sacudidas al cuerpo de Newt, en algún punto Thomas trató de hacer lo propio inclinándose sobre Newt que dormía como un tronco pero Minho lo empujó atrás antes de seguir. Cuando Newt despertó de golpe irguiéndose Thomas entendió que pudo haberle dado un cabezazo bastante bueno, se preguntó cuántos se habría llevado el coreano antes de aprender.

Bajar, entrar, mirar a la gente de ahí que los miraba con lastima y como bichos raros, después de eso instalarse. Minho y Newt fueron de los primeros en saltar al baño con la ropa que les habían dado, entre ellos no había pudor, supuso Thomas, después de todo habían sido amantes y se conocían desde la punta del dedo gordo hasta el último cabello… eso por alguna razón no lo hizo sentir más tranquilo si no que lo irritó bastante más. Como si el hecho de que hubieran puesto a Teresa en otra habitación no hubiera sido suficiente para desatar su mal humor.

Minho salió de la ducha con un mucho mejor olor que antes, tratando de acomodarse el cabello con las manos y sin ningún tipo de fijador ya que no había. Le hizo un gesto para que fuera mientras dos más ocupaban el baño y Thomas se sentó en la cama del otro, quien le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

_\- te hará bien la ducha, shuck-face… estás tenso como un resorte_ – dijo Minho sonriendo – _mi hombro está bien_ – dijo y le mostró haciendo a un lado la camiseta _– no necesitará curación_ – afirmó pero aún así Thomas se inclinó sobre él y lamió suavemente la herida

_\- la saliva… es curativa ¿no?_ – preguntó y Minho soltó un suave suspiro - _comienzo a sospechar… que esto no es tan bueno como parece_ – dijo el castaño de pronto y Minho afirmó

_\- el encierro nunca es bueno, sin embargo… esta noche dormiré en una cama blanda, limpio, sin miedo a ser devorado por un penitente, abrazando a…_ \- se perdió en su discurso cuando Thomas le interrumpió

_\- tu novio_ – dijo afirmando y Minho pareció más perdido aún – _abrazando a tu novio_ – facilitó Thomas

_\- no esperas que diga eso ¿verdad? suena tan… cursi_ – se quejó Minho y Thomas soltó una suave risa… era verdad, al menos esa noche estarían bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Después de un millón de años al fin les traigo el último capítulo, me gusta pensar que no está tan mal pero eso se los dejo a su jurisdicción, por cierto, quizás después haga una secuela, no sé si les gustaría, por ahora tengo otro proyecto loco en mente y ese sí que lo verán. Hasta pronto y gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia.

**Hagen fuera ~~**

* * *

**X**

Los días siguientes se convirtieron en una larga peregrinación a la locura, cada vez las cosas estaban aún más mal, cada vez Thomas sentía que estaba más y más cerca de la locura, cada vez más su deseo era que de alguna forma las cosas terminaran bien parecía alejarse de la realidad y a veces, justo antes de caer dormido, pensaba en una buena forma en la que todo se resolvería y permanecería cerca de Minho por el resto de sus días.

Primero habían descubierto lo mucho que jugaban con sus cabezas, estaban encerrados, prisioneros en aquel lugar en que se suponía que estarían a salvo, habían descubierto que nada de lo que ellos creían real lo era del todo y además la existencia de los infectados, ellos mismos estaban infectados también y si no se daban prisa…

Minho recordaba bien la cara de la mujer que le había gritado cuando subieron al autobús para ir a aquel otro infierno, recordaba la mirada enloquecida, recordaba la ropa deshecha y las grandes quemaduras que le surcaban la piel, y cuando veía a Thomas a la cara y lo imaginaba de aquella forma, como esa mujer, cuando imaginaba esas marcas, esa locura y ese gesto en la cara de Thomas… entonces sacaba fuerza y valor y peleaba lleno de furia, como si fuera el fin del mundo, porque estaba seguro de que sería el fin de su mundo si llegaba a perder a Thomas.

Lo peor para Minho en esos momentos de relativa calma no era Thomas, era el mocoso, había un chico nuevo, un tal Aris que por alguna razón hacía que la sangre le hirviera al coreano, Newt le había dicho con la mueca más incrédula que podía que ese sentimiento de ira que lo inundaba con frecuencia al ver el mocoso cerca de Thomas se llamaba "celos" y después había puesto una cara extraña cuando le mencionó que muchas veces antes había pensado que Minho sentía celos de los otros chicos que se acercaban a él porque siempre parecía territorial. Minho lo reflexionó en silencio mientras esperaban a que algo cambiara en las habitaciones dónde los tenían presos y sin comida, todo lo pensó mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Thomas y le velaba el sueño, su chico cada vez tenía más ligero el sueño y era más difícil hacerlo dormir; Thomas estaba asustado, siempre asustado, sobre todo de dormir porque no quería que al despertar las cosas hubieran cambiado de nuevo. La única forma que Minho tenía para hacerlo dormir era acomodarse a su lado, tomarle la mano con fuerza y permitir a Thomas amarrar sus cinturones juntos con un pedazo de tela, ajustado para que así ni Minho ni nadie pudiera separarlos, cuando llegaron a este punto Minho supo que Thomas lo necesitaba en verdad, eso lo hizo un poco feliz.

En su análisis llegó a dos conclusiones… Aris y Teresa lo enfadaban por igual debido a una capacidad especial, lo enfadaban porque podían comunicarse con Thomas sin necesidad de palabras y Thomas también podía decirles cosas, no que quisiera saberlo todo en todo momento, no era eso, no quería eso para nada, lo que quería era lograr una conexión así de fuerte con Thomas, ser especial para el otro de una manera aún más importante… pero no lo dijo; la segunda conclusión fue que antes no había sentido celos nunca y que lo que había llegado a sentir por quienes rondaban a Newt con intención de algo más era su impulso protector, algo diferente a los celos ya que con Thomas sentía ambas cosas, sentía celos y lo que había sentido antes, esa necesidad de protegerlo.

Al final los cambios se dieron y Minho tomó el lugar de líder que se le había asignado, al frente, junto a Newt, como siempre hizo gala de su tozudez, era demasiado necio, demasiado rudo y demasiado estúpido quizás como para ser capaz de tener miedo por algo desconocido, Minho temía al futuro vagamente en realidad, por él se preocupaba poco, no así por sus amigos, quizás era ese el secreto de que se arriesgara siempre de maneras tan irracionales, que siempre fuera el primero en querer realizar algo a pesar de saber que quizás lo que le saltara en la cara sería horrible.

Thomas en cambio tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para intentar nada, estaba aún demasiado aterrado como para querer algo en especial, temía por él mismo, temía por Teresa, detestaba a Aris, temía por todos sus amigos y claro que temía aún más por Minho, aún recordaba la cara de Chuck cuando lo había perdido, no quería ver esa misma expresión de calma y aceptación en la cara de Minho mientras se daba cuenta de que moriría.

Salieron por la maldita trans-plana y se encontraron en algún lugar oscuro, antes de salir de ahí algo había atacado a más de un muchacho y cuando Minho había intentado correr atrás por el estrecho pasillo solo se encontró con la mano de Newt que tiraba de él incitándolo a correr, y corrió, corrió como había hecho desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, esperando siempre que detrás de ellos Thomas siguiera corriendo.

-_me alegra que sigas con vida, Shuck-face_ \- dijo Minho cuando al fin llegaron al borde de las escaleras, mientras esperaban a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz de afuera

Thomas no dijo nada, empujó gentilmente a Minho hasta dónde la luz no les daba y le besó gentilmente los labios, con las piernas aún de gelatina, teniendo miedo por lo que dejaban atrás y aún más miedo por lo que estaba por delante.

-_a mí también me alegra_ \- susurró Thomas y ambos pararon con su demostración de cariño solo para comenzar la increíblemente espantosa escalada a la superficie.

El sofoco en el desierto era impresionante, el sol calcinante le hacía daño a Newt más que al resto, su piel era demasiado blanca y siempre lo hería por lo que Minho se encargaba de que estuviera bien cubierto y de mantener húmedo el pañuelo que le cubría el brazo donde se había quemado al salir del pasillo bajo tierra. Thomas se daba cuenta de eso vagamente, estaba pensando en Teresa y en dónde es que ella se encontraría, estaba muy preocupado por ella y aún sacudido por las vidas perdidas en el camino así que se dedicaba a caminar ausente junto con Aris. Minho no estaba feliz de no estar cerca de Thomas en el camino pero tenía mayores responsabilidades al ser visto como el líder ahora así que se dedicaba a andar por delante con cuidado. Las cosas siguieron así por días, Thomas estaba demasiado cansado así que por las noches cuando se detenían no buscaba a Minho y claro, eso lo aprovechó Newt para acurrucarse junto al asiático todas esas noches y buscar un consuelo para su corazón que aún no acababa de superar la pérdida de Alby y la soledad que lo inundaba, extrañaba a Minho era verdad, lo extrañaba mucho y necesitaba su calor, que no le fuera negado lo hizo sentir bien…

Durante ese tiempo Newt sanó un poco, justo a tiempo para cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar de nuevo, los alaridos desquiciados de la mujer en el desierto no solo estaban obrando caos en las cabezas de todos los chicos, la mujer que gritaba como si estuviera en grave peligro parecía advertir que más allá de lo que todos podían ver en realidad sí había un peligro capaz de acabar con todo.

Y como si fuera magia los alaridos de la mujer pararon y mientras ellos se planteaban ir o no a hacer sus necesidades biológicas en un agujero fue que Thomas la vio, más allá, en las lejanías de una construcción enana, ella parecía tan clara y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Teresa fuera esa silueta apenas similar, no entendía cómo era que aquella mujer lo hacía sentir diferente, no entendía las razones de necesitarla tanto en su vida, lo que sí sabía… era que cuando estaba cerca de ella se sentía comprendido, se sentía en casa… y todo en lo que podía pensar es que ella no iba a juzgarlo.

Camino hasta la mujer pensando que era Teresa, quizás porque era eso lo que quería creer, ella entró a la casa y Thomas la siguió sin pensar en la estupidez que estaba cometiendo o en que Minho se comenzaría a morder las uñas apenas saliera de su campo de visión, dentro la humedad y la oscuridad lo bloquearon por un momento hasta que comenzó a llamarla.

-¿_Teresa? Teresa escúchame… no entiendo que ha pasado ¿estás bien? ¿Ellos te llevaron?_ \- preguntaba al aire sin saber exactamente dónde es que ella se encontraba, finalmente ella apareció en su campo de visión solo después de encender un fósforo que le ayudó a encender una vela

_-¡Vete!_ \- gritó ella actuando de forma extraña, con las manos temblando y levantando la cabeza más de lo normal, Thomas recordó a Gally cuando había acabado con la vida de Chuck y no pudo menos que tener un poco de miedo...pero Minho no estaba ahí, no podría perderlo. Así que fue valiente.

\- _He estado pensando en ti, te he extrañado ¿por qué no me cuentas que pasó?_ \- preguntó Thomas tratando de negociar gentilmente pero en menos de lo que lo pensaba Teresa cruzó la habitación de dos saltos y lo abrazó, ya sin temblar, con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas mirando neuróticamente de un lado a otro de la recamara

\- _ah, Thomas… hace tanto tiempo que pasó, que no entiendo cómo es que lo has logrado… _\- dijo Teresa con una sonrisa extraña en la cara aún hablando en el oído de Thomas, en medio de susurros, como si fuera lo más confidencial del mundo - _ellos lo saben y están pensando que alteras todos los resultados, por eso quieren acabar contigo ¿no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? causas que Minho de más por ti de lo que da por él, das más por él de lo que por ti, los resultados no serán concluyentes si continuas así… aún recuerdo lo mucho que lo anhelabas, los minutos, las horas y los días que pasaste aprendiendo todo de él, recordando todo de él y memorizando su presencia. Todo por el sueño de tenerlo a tu lado y ahora que lo tienes… ellos van a quitártelo, te lo aseguro…_ \- susurró ella y después se separó bruscamente sin dejar de mirar de esa manera intensa a Thomas

Las manos de Teresa comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, como si ella estuviera perdiendo el control o recuperándolo, quien sabe, cayó de rodillas al piso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo y miró a Thomas por última vez.

-_tienes que irte ahora_ \- le aseguró. Thomas aún sacudido estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, lo que tenía que hacer era marcharse… y pronto.

-_te encontraré de alguna manera_ \- aseguró a la chica y salió corriendo de ahí como si nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlo… ellos le quitarían a Minho y era todo en lo que podía pensar.

No lo harían, se aseguraría de eso… Minho era suyo y lo sería para siempre, quizás fue a partir de ese momento cuando Thomas en verdad reaccionó y comenzó a pelear por su vida, por la suya y la de Minho para que tuvieran un final feliz.

Sin embargo, vaya que **ellos** trataron de separarlos.


End file.
